Falada and the Goose Girl
by ikl wings
Summary: which is the true bride the lady which is riding on the magical horse or the lady standing in rags


**Disclaimer: - i don't own Beyblades, a beyblade but i do own most ocs i use and my stories.**

**Falada and the Goose Girl**

Once upon a time, an old queen whose husband had been dead for many years and she had a beautiful daughter (_you can imagine what she looks like yourself if you want to, it doesn't matter but she has golden hair that is all you need to know)_. When Elysia grew up she was to marry a prince who lived in another country (_obviously_), so before the wedding she had to journey forth into the distant kingdom. The aged queen packed up for her many plates and bowls of silver and gold, and jewel also, set in gold and silver, everything that was needed for the royal dowry, because she loved her child with all her heart.

She likewise sent her maid in waiting, who was to ride with the princess and hand her over to the bridegroom, and each had a horse for the journey, but the horse the queen's daughter was called Falada and could speak.

When the hour of parting came, the aged mother went to her bedroom, took a small knife, and cut her finger with it. (_No she is not emo or suicidal_) Then she let three drops of blood fall into a white handkerchief and gave it to her daughter saying, "Dear child do not lose this. It will be of help to you on your way."

They took a sorrowful leave of each other, and Elysia put the handkerchief in the bosom of her dress, mounted Falada and rode away to meet her bridegroom. After she had ridden for a while she felt a burning thirst and said to her waiting maid, "Dismount, if you please, and fill my golden cup with water from the stream, for I should like a drink."

"If you are thirsty," said the waiting maid, "get off your horse and lie down and drink the water. I do not choose to be your servant, and I will not allow you to drink out of the golden cup." (_Harsh I know I don't like her_)

So in her great thirst, the princess alighted, bent down over the water in the stream and drank. Then she said, "Ah heaven!" and the three drops of blood answered (_I know it is crazy that blood is talking but hey these three do so bear with me ks_) "If this your mother knew her heart would break in two." But the queen's daughter was humble, said nothing and mounted Falada again.

She rode on further, but the day was warm, she again called for her waiting maid, "Dismount please and give me some water in my golden cup." But the waiting maid said still more haughtily than before, "If you wish to drink, get it yourself. I don't choose to be your maid."

Then in her great thirst the queen's daughter dismounted form Falada's back, bent over the flowing stream, wept and said, "Ah heaven!" and the three drops of blood again replied, "If this your mother knew her heart would break in two." And thus she was drinking and leaning right over the stream (_aho oh no_) the handkerchief with the three drops of blood fell out of the bosom of her dress and floated away without her noticing it, so great was her trouble.

The waiting maid however had seen it and she rejoiced that she now had power over the bride, for since Elysia had lost the drops of blood, she had become weak and powerless against the cruel girl. _(You got that right she is a major meanie) _So now when she wanted to mount Falada again, the waiting maid said, "Falada is more suitable for me, and my nag will do for you," and the princess had to let her have her way (_man she is letting her do that she is a total bitch excuse my French_).

Then the waiting maid with her many harsh words bade the princess to exchange her royal garments for her own plain clothes, and at length she compelled Elysia to swear by the clear sky above her that she would not say a word of this to anyone at court, and if she had not taken the oath she would have been killed on the spot. But Falada saw everything and observed it well.

The waiting maid now mounted Falada and the true bride on the other horse, and thus they travelled onward, until at length they came to the prince's palace (_imagine whoever takes your fancy Kai, Tala, Ray, Max, I am not sure about Tyson, Miguel, Brooklyn, Johnny, Robert, Oliver, Enrique, etc I prefer possibly Kai or Tala mostly he he)_ There were great rejoicings over their arrival, and the prince sprang forwards to meet the waiting maid, lifted her from Falada's back, and thought she was his bride to be. She was led upstairs to the royal apartments, but the real princess was left standing below.

The old king looked out of the window and saw her standing in the courtyard and noticed how dainty, delicate and beautiful she was, and instantly he went to the royal apartments and asked the false bride about the girl she had with her who was standing down below in the courtyard. She answered, "I picked her up on my way for a companion. Give her something to work at, that she may not be idle." (_What a bitch, again excuse my French_)

The old king said, "She can go to the meadow. I have a little boy who tends the geese. She may help him." The boy was called Kevin and the true bride had to go to help him tend the geese.

Soon afterwards the false bride said to the prince, "Dearest husband (_cough_) I beg you to do me a favour." He answered, "Most willingly, I will do you whatever you ask."

"Then have the head of the horse on which I rode here cut off for it annoyed me on the way." The prince did not like this demand but she said over and over that he had promised to do whatever she asked and at last he ordered that it should be done. When this came to the ears of the real princess that the faithful Falada was to die she secretly promised to pay a servant a piece of gold if he would perform a small task for her. There was a great dark gateway in the town wall, through which each morning and evening she had to pass with the geese. She begged the servant to nail up Falada's head on it, so that she might see him every day. The man promised to do that and when Falada's head was cut off he nailed it above the gateway (_ewww yuck all that blood dripping down. I am sooo against animal cruelty_)

Early the next morning when Elysia and Kevin drove out the flock beneath this gateway she said in passing,

"_Faithful Falada, are you there?"_

Then the head replied,

"_Alas princess how ill you fare! If this your mother knew her heart would break in two"_

Then they went out of town and drove their geese into the country. And when they came to the meadow, she sat down and unbound her hair, which was like pure gold, and Kevin delighted in its brightness and wanted to have a bit of it for himself.

But she said,

"_Blow gentle wind I say blow Kevin's hat away and make him chase it here and there till I have braided all my hair and bound it up again."_

And there came such a violent wind that it blew Kevin's hat away and he was forced to run after it. When he came back she had finished combing her hair and was putting it up again, and he could not het at it. Then he was angry and would not speak to her and so they watched the geese till evening, and went home.

Next day when they were driving the geese out through the dark gateway Elysia said,

"_Faithful Falada, are you there?"_

Falada answered,

"_Alas princess how ill you fare! If this your mother knew her heart would break in two"_

And she sat down again in the field and began to comb her hair and Kevin ran and tried to clutch it so she said in haste,

"_Blow gentle wind I say blow Kevin's hat away and make him chase it here and there till I have braided all my hair and bound it up again."_

Then the wind blew and blew Kevin's little hat of his head and far away and he was forced to run after it, when he came back to the goose girl, her hair had been put up a long time ago and so they looked after their geese till evening came.

But after they had got home Kevin went to see the old king and said, "I won't tend the geese with that girl any longer!"

"Why not?" inquired the king.

"Oh because she teases me the whole day long," then the king commanded him to relate what it was that she did to him. And Kevin answered, "In the morning when we pass beneath the dark gateway with the flock there is a horse's head on the wall and she says to it,

"_Faithful Falada, are you there?"_

And the head replies,

"_Alas princess how ill you fare! If this your mother knew her heart would break in two"_

And Kevin went on to relate what happened in the goose pasture ad how he had to chase his hat.

The old king commanded that he drive out the flock again the next day, and as soonn as morning came he placed himself behind the dark gateway and heard how the maiden spoke to the head of Falada and then he too went into the country and hid himself in a thicket in the meadow. There he soon saw with his own eyes the goose girl and the goose boy brining their flock and how after a while she sat down and upbraided her hair, which shone with radKevince and soon she said,

"_Blow gentle wind I say blow Kevin's hat away and make him chase it here and there till I have braided all my hair and bound it up again."_

Then came a blast of wind and carried off Kevin's at so that he had to run far away, while the maiden quietly went on combing and plaiting her hair. All of this the king observed. Then, quite unseen he went away and when the goose girl came home in the evening he called her aside and asked why she did all those things.

She answered, "I may not tell that, or tell my sorrows to any human being for I am sworn not to do so by the heaven which is above me. If I had not done that, I should have lost my life."

He urged her and left her o peace but he could draw nothing from her. Then he said, "If you will not tell me anything tell you sorrows to the iron stove there," (_who would tell their problems to a stove you have to be crazy or very retarded to do that no offense to anyone_) and he went away.

She crept into the iron stove and began to weep and lament emptying her whole heart and said, "Here I am deserted by all the world except my faithful Falada and yet I am a king's daughter, yet a false waiting maid has by force brought me to such a pass that I have been compelled to put off my royal dress and she has taken my bridegroom while I have to do the work of a goose girl. If this my mother knew her heart would break into two."

The old king however was standing outside by the stove pipe and was listening to what she had said and took heed to everything. He came back for her and bade her to come out of the stove. Royal garments were put on her and it was marvellous how beautiful she was!

The old king summoned his son and revealed to him that he had got the false bride who was only a waiting maid but that the true bride who was and had been the goose girl all that time was standing there. The prince rejoiced with all his heart when he saw her beauty and youth and a great feast was made ready to which all the people were invited. At the head of the table sat the bridegroom with the princess at one side of him in royal robes and the waiting maid on the other, but she did not recognise the princess in her dazzling array.

When they had eaten and drunk and were merry the old king asked the waiting maid as a riddle what punishment a person deserved who had behaved in such and such a way and at the same time related the whole story and asked what sentence such a person should have.

He false bride said, "She deserved the worst that can be. She should be put to death."

"You have pronounced your own sentence," said the old king, "and thus you shall die."

And when the sentence had been carried out the prince married his true bride and both of them reined over their kingdom in peace and happiness.

**What a lovely story I love it soo much even though I wrote it.**

**I love happy endings and it is such a relief that the waiting maid got what she deserved good riddens to bad rubbish I say.**

**Well read and review it and tell me if you love it or not**

**Well people i have been keeping this story for a while and wasn't sure to post it onto my story list or not but hey why not do it so others can enjoy my works.**

**I know that there are some people that like horses so this is mostly for you and also for those who like happy romances lol**

**I love nearly all animals there are some that i am afraid to be near and there are many that i have never seen personally but i love them anyway**

**Be on the watch for other short stories that have animals**

**Ta ta people and have a nice morning, day, night, evening, whatever takes your fancy.**

**Love you all **

**XOXOXOXO**

**iklwings**


End file.
